1. Technical field
The present invention relates to a method of preparing pharmaceutical moxa extract formulation and a skin-electrode type electrical moxibustion apparatus for moxibustion treatment with use of the pharmaceutical moxa extract formulation, and more particularly to a method of preparing pharmaceutical moxa extract formulation which is prepared by extracting pharmacological components from the moxa, and to an apparatus for electrical moxibustion which can easily operate onto the affected part with use of the pharmaceutical moxa extract formation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional moxibustion remedies using moxa are classified into direct and indirect manners. However, such manners have troubles in that smoke is generated when burning the moxa lump and a user should light the moxa lump whenever operating the moxibustion. In addition, such manners can cause risks of burn in case that the moxa lump falls during the operation.
In addition, ashes on the afflicted part from the burning moxa lump should be removed after operation and an operator should look after the patient in a near position through the operation, which requires the operator to spend much time, so to cause higher expenses.
In order to overcome such problems, recently, technical development for pharmaceutical moxa extract formulations which can be easily and hygienically used becomes required for the moxibustion treatment instead of the moxa lump.